Snow Petals Blooms Slowly
by Azumi Ojima
Summary: YamaxOC Tsuna's little sister, a victim of abuse, kidnapping and rape in her younger days, is attending Namimori High, and her name is Yuukino Tsuna Sawada, also known as Yuuki. Rated M for violence/rape/language and maybe some lemon in later chapters. UNDER HIATUS AND RE-WRITING!
1. Yuukino Tsuna Sawada

**_Sara: Hey guys! It's me, Sakuraan113 on dA(DevianART). This is my first Katekyo Hitman Reborn! fanfic and first story of hopefully, many stories that I will make during this and the next years that I will be posting here. Some of you might think that this part is gonna be boring, since I'll mostly be presenting Yuuki in this chapter, but please bear with it! And please take good care of me while I'm here. And now; Onto the story, neh Tsuna-kun? _**

**_Tsuna: Y-yeah. Please don't make me a wimp and a loser in this fanfic, Sara-chan ..._**

**_Sara: Of course not, Tsuna-kun. I leave that part to Gokudera ;) *almost gets hit by dynamites*_**

**_Gokudera: I heard that one, you stupid woman! _**

**_Sara: I'm not a woman, I'm a girl, Baka-dera! _**

**_Gokudera: YOU LITTLE ... !_**

**_Tsuna: A-Anyways, Sara-chan does not own KHR, 'cause then she would never have let it end._**

A girly shriek went through the house, early in the morning. A woman with short brown hair sighed as she happily made breakfast.

'' Yare Yare, younglings these days. Always so noisy and inexperienced. '' She said as she looked at the other person in the room. Said girl looked up at the woman, and shrugged.

'' How am I supposed to know? It's Tsuna we're talking about. '' She said in a soft tone, her voice almost not audiable cause of the racket upstairs.

'' I suppose so. Say, could you go upstairs and tell your brother to quiet down? Neh, Yuuki-chan? '' Yuuki smiled her signature smile and nodded, before going upstairs to calm down her husterical wimp of a brother. After all, the clock wasn't more 5:30 AM in the morning, on a friday.

'' Hiiiiie! Reborn, why'd you do that for!? '' Tsuna's voice could be heard out to the hallway between the bedrooms and bath. Yuuki sighed silently before going to the room where all the ruckus was coming from. She knocked gently on the door, it was barely hearable.

''H-hai? '' Tsuna's voice was a bit panicked, as Yuuki opened the door and looked gently around the room. It was a mess, as usual, with left-overs from the day before and juice spread all over the floor. Tsuna was on his butt, probably because he fell out of bed again. He was still wearing his pj's, while Reborn had on his suit and hat, looking at his no-good-student.

'' Mama says you need to quiet down, or else you'll wake up the entire neighbourhood. And besides, wouldn't you want some moments in quiet and peace while Lambo & the others are sleeping? '' Yuuki asked her brother, her voice almost no more then a mere whisper.

Yuuki had often got compliments about her voice, as they said her voice was like an angel who had come down to earth. Yuuki would always keep quiet and blush to the size of a tomato that covered her face. But only didn't people say she spoke as an angel, her apperance also looked like it, with her brown hair hanging down to her waist and half of her bangs on her left side hid most of her chocolate brown eyes. Yuuki looked exactly like Tsuna, only that her hair was a softer and lighter tone than his was. If her hair had been a bit lighter now, she would have been a blond. Tsuna always stated that she got the good genes in the family, as he was left with the dorky genes, making him being called dame-Tsuna by his classmates. Not that they dare call him that in front of his adorable little sister, who was a mere year younger than him. Her eyes and voice so innocent that most guys got choked on their words before telling her that she had a great brother. No dared tell her that her big brother, who she idolized more than anyone, was actually a no good-student. And to add more on top of that, the next boss of Vongola. Tsuna forbid everyone of his guardians to ever tell her about it, and they all promised, some needing more convincing then others.

'' Ah, y-yeah. Arigatou, Yuuki-nee. '' Tsuna said, smiling dearly to his little sister.

'' Mm, '' Yuuki said, smiling shyly. '' It's fine, Tsuna-nii. '' Yuuki closed the door silently and went downstairs to her mom.

After a while, Tsuna went downstairs, with his uniform on. Yuuki had on her uniform as well, as she held Lambo in her arms, preventing him from taking the food on the counter. Fuuta sat next to her, telling random rankings. I-pin was nowhere to be seen.

'' Where is I-pin and mom, Yuuki-nee? '' Tsuna asked, looking around the kitchen. Reborn has already sat down, with his normal smirk plastered on his face.

'' Mama is bathing I-pin. She has made lunch for us. It's on the counter. Could you pack it in? '' Yuuki asked, as she pointed her head torwards Lambo, and immediatly Tsuna realized that she held him because he wouldn't eat it all. Tsuna nodded as he packed their lunch and sat down to eat his breakfast. The morning ended as usual with Reborn or Lambo taking Tsuna's food, and Tsuna running for not coming too late for school. Yamamoto and Gokudera soon caught up to the brunette and they walked torwards school. Yuuki didn't go with Tsuna, as she was picked up by one of her friends***** from school**. **Yuuki was a freshman -or woman- in Tsuna's school, Namimori High.

''Yoh, Yuuki! Ohayo! '' Yuuki turned her head around as she saw Tsuna and his friends approach. The one who called her was a black-ish haired boy with brown/golden eyecolour**(I have no idea what to call Yamamoto's eyecolour). **She didn't know him personally, but she knew who he was. Yamamoto Takeshi, the famous baseball player of Namimori. The one next to him, the silver-haired, Gokudera Hayato. The only reason she knew his name, was because one of her friends from her class had a huge crush on him. THe silverhead snorted at her, and when Tsuna looked at him, his face light up like a puppy who just found his owner. Yuuki looked at them, and blushed due to shyness. If it was one thing Yuuki couldn't handle, it was crowds of people she didn't know.

'' T-Tsuna ... Yamamoto-san .. Gokudera-san... '' She said lowly, red as a tomato. Yamamtot only grinned and was about to say something, but one of Yuuki's friends beat him to it.

'' Yuuki is shy, so she doesn't speak much, no point in trying to speak to her, Yamamoto-senpai. Why don't you talk to us instead? '' Yuuki's blush hardened, as she looked down in embarrasment from the comment of her so-called 'friends'. Yuuki got pulled gently in the arm, as she retreated from the crowd.

The day went on as usual with usual for both sinblings as school got to an end.

**Hey, folks! It's me again. I have something I wanna say to you. It goes like this;**

**UPDATED 31/12/12:** Okay, now that the new year is starting in about less then 12 hours(norwegian time), I will make a vow. I WILL UPLOAD AT LEAST A STORY WITH 3 CHAPTERS to next year! But to accomplish that, I need help from you! It's quite simple actually. It goes like this;

**1**. Go on my profile_(if you already are, skip this step)_

**2**. Click on one of my stories_(If I have posted one, that is)_

**3**. Read them_(If I don't have a story here yet, then skip the rest lol xD)_

**4**. Review & Tell me what you think

**And last, but the MOST important of it all!**

**5.** COME WITH COMMENTS ABOUT MY STORY, A CRITIQUE IF YOU MAY! And tell me what you think should happen in the story.

PS: I need to know, when you say nee, does it mean little or big sister? Or just sister? I seriously need to know. I also wanna say this; I am taking requests, but only on animes I know about and have seen/read. You can also give me suggestions on which animes you might think I'll like. Happy new years, folks!

*** = I need an OC that can be Yuuki's best friends ;) Any suggestions? **

**And one more thing before I stop writing this chapter; **

**Please tell me your opinion on this chapter, since it's my first fanfic EVER on this site :)**


	2. My Rescuer From Above?

**AUTHORS NOTE: Hello, It's me Sara, or better known as Azumi Ojima(Pen name). As of right now, I'm looking for a beta-reader. I hope that those of you who is, or know someone who knows a beta-reader who will or can beta-read this story is very welcome! And now, onto the story! Right, Yamamoto-kun, Dino-san?**

**Dino: Right! And in this story, I'm the hero! **

**Me: Now, now Dino-san, it won't last as long as you hope. This isn't a DinoOC fanfic.**

**Yamamoto: Yeah, 'cause Yuuki-chan's my soon-to-be girlfriend in this fanfic! *grins***

**Me: ... You're way to cheery about this Yamamoto-kun. *sweat drop***

**Anyways, I don't own KHR! or it's characters. I only own Yuuki and the plot :) **

**BTW: The chapter is still in one day, only divided in two. And this is part 2.**

Yuuki's day was coming to an end, as the last class was art, they decided it to be best if the students went outside to paint or draw what they wanted, as long as they were in school premises. Yuuki was on the roof, drawing the school grounds from an eagle perspective. She looked up during her drawing session, to look up at the sky. Oh how she wish she could just fly up there and leave this piece of hell she was living in. She heard the door open just as she looked to the side, seeing one of her classmates, 6 girls coming torwards her. She stood up as they looked at her with a coldness that would have made her flinch, if she wasn't so locked up inside.

''Yuukino Tsuna Sawada, right?'' Yuuki nodded slowly as the girls now stood in front of her, surrounding her. ''Still won't speak, huh?'' She asked, but still no answer from Yuuki. Instead, said girl turned around, tryig to rush past them, she had no chance against them, and she knew it very well. But the girl, they weren't so eager to let their scapegoat off the hook just yet.

''Where ya think you're goin', Yuuki?'' The girl whispered coldy in her ear, gripping her arm harshly. ''I know what you did, Yuuki. No point in trying to keep quiet.'' _'__What? I-I don't know what she's talking about! Think your stupid brain, think! What could you have done to make her this_ _angry?'_Yuuki looked like a helpless sheep, with those big round eyes that showed that she had absoulutely _**no clue** _on what she could've done to make the girls _**this**_ angry.

''W-what do y-you mean?'' Yuuki asked rather weakly, knowing she might not be heard. But the girls just smiled coldly at her. ''You honestly don't know?''

Yuuki shaked her head helplessly and the leader smiled, while the other openly glared daggers at her.

''You see, Takeshi-sama belongs to us, not a weirdo and a nerdy chick like you, Yuuki.'' The leader said with a frown, as she gripped Yuuki's school shirt. Yuuki whimpered as she suddenly remembered a fracture of her nightmare

_'I ran as fast as my little feet could carry me over the hard asphalt. I felt my legs getting heavier and heavier as I ran. I started panting and I felt like stopping, but I kept on going. I_ needed _desperately get out of here. I heard voices behind me, they were faint, so for now, I was safe. But that didn't stop me from running. I needed to get out of here before they catch me again, and put me in _there_. _

_I slowed down, not that I wanted to, but I had to. I was so stiff in my body, my vision was getting blurry and I was starving. I tried drying them away as I ran, but that didn't go the way I planned it would. My foot slipped and I fell down and the only thing I could see was a hill and something that looked like a river. My eyes widened before I shut them and I fell down. I fell down the hill and my body got scratched and bloody all over, well those parts where she wasn't bloodied from before. I let out a small yelp as I felt something wet hit my bare back. I blacked out for a minute, and when my vision started to return, I looked deep in the eyes of the person I was trying desperately to escape from. My eyes widened once again, and the man pulled me up by the collar as he said something in my ear, as the fear took over my body, and I fell into uncounscness._

_''You can't ever escape me, Yuukino-chan~ I will always find you again ...'' _

The girl frowned and was about to probably slap the brunette, when something pulled her out of the trance and in to the real world again, and Yuuki fell down on her butt as something, or rather, _someone_ was blocking her sight. Yuuki looked up at the mysterious person, but the sun had rose since last time Yuuki checked, and was now blocking her sight. She blinked with her eyes over and over, and put her palm over her eyes to look at the person. The person had blond hair and it was quite messy, or thick, and as far as Yuuki could see, he was quite handsome. She looked up at her rescuer, just in time to see him pull out a whip and slash it against the girls, who dodged them unnaturally perfect and set off. The man then turned around to reach out a hand to the petite brunette.

''You okay, little lady?'' the blond man asked, a look of concern was written all over his face. Yuuki nodded and took the mans hand carefully and pulled her up on her feet.

''I'm Cavallone Dino. And what may your name be, pretty lady?'' Yuuki looked at the man named Dino, who winked at her. She blushed and looked down.

''Yuukino, desu.'' Yuuki mumbled, but Dino heard her, and smiled. ''Nice to meet you, Yuukino-san~''

''...'' The said brunette nodded slightly. Dino then suddenly lifted up Yuuki bridal style, as the brunette looked shocked at him.

Yuuki blushed 3 new shades of red as Dino jumped down the roof and then gently put her down.

''Here you go~. Now let's get you home, neh, Yuukino-san?'' Yuuki looked up at Dino and nodded, before remembering that her bag was in her classroom.

''M-My bag ...'' Yuuki whispered, just as one of the man in suits gave Dino something and bowed before setting off to the street.

''Is this yours, Yuukino-san~?'' Dino asked, just as he pulled up the thing the man in the suit had given him. It was Yuuki's schoolbag!

''...'' Yuuki nodded and stretched out her arms to take her bag. Dino gave her the bag back as he smiled to her in a playful-flirty way. Said brunette blushed and made 3 new shades of red hit her face. In a way, it made her look quite adorable and cute, also vunreable.

Meanwhile Yuuki was thinking about how the guy named Dino, and how he was able to get up on the top of the school's rooftop when she didn't even hear the door open up back then.

''Now let's go, Yuukino-san.'' Dino said as he started walking out from the school. Yuuki snapped out of her thoughts and followed Dino to a car. It looked expensive and it was red, a colour she didn't exactly like. It reminded her too much of _that*****. _Yuuki looked at Dino as he got into the car and held the door open for her.

''Yuukino-san? You coming?'' Dino looked concerned at the brunette since she wasn't responded to almost nothing he said.

''Ah!'' The brunette looked at Dino again before going in the car, not daring to look at the car itself, she focused on her bag. Dino seemed to notice and looked concerned for the brunette's well being, even though he almost just met her. Somehow he felt that he had seen her before.. No, she seemed to look almost exactly like someone he knew from before. Dino shrugged it off and looked around the city. She did go to his school, so maybe he knew where she lived, 'cause it seemed like she wouldn't tell him _anything_ for a while.

The time went on as they drove to his house.

''W-Where you you taking me, D-Dino-san?'' Yuuki asked carefully, immdiatly regretted speaking up. _'I mean, hello~, he's older then yourself, Yuuki! You idiot!' _Yuuki thought as she blushed and looked concerned up at him, hoping he hadn't heard her, that he was off in his own mind or something.

''We're going to my lil bro's house. Don't worry, he is really kind, and a clutz.'' Dino smirked at something he thought about. Yuuki swallowed silently and looked out the window. When he said clutz, Yuuki immidiatly thought of her clumsy big brother. But she quickly shrugged it off. It was _no way_ her brother knew this guy. Tsuna was way to shy to be hanging around this guy... Right?

Yuuki was so busy in her mind, that she didn't notice that they were heading a familiar way. She used this road to walk home from and to school and vice versa. But Yuuki was still oblivious, lost in her thoughts.

''We're here, Yuukino-san.'' Yuuki's head snapped up as she looked straight at Dino. His eyes were a pretty colour, and the way he seemed amused at her way of acting made Yuuki blush and looked hastily away.

The brunette went out of the car, and tried to ignore the colour of the car. She looked up at the house, and guess if she got a surprise! Right in front of her, was her _own_ house! She looked at it with dis-belief. Maybe she thought that if she looked thoroughly at it, that maybe it'll turn out to be a different house. But nope, the longer she stared at it, the more sure she was that it really _was_ her house. Then another brunette went out of the house.

''Dino-san, why did you take-!'' As his eyes widened at the sight of the girl. ''Yuuki-chan!'' Tsuna said as he looked at his sister. ''Tsuna onee-san.'' She spoke silently, but loud enough for Tsuna to hear her. He went over and hugged her, welcoming her home.

''Okairi'' Came fom the male brunette.

''Tadaima'' She replied back as she hugged him back. Dino looked at his lil bro, and then on the other brunette, before realizing why she seemed so familiar.

''You're a relative of Tsuna's, Yuukino-san?'' Yuuki looked up, and nodded. Then Tsuna spoke,

''She's my little sister, Yuukino, but everyone calls her Yuuki. And it reminds me, why weren't you home earlier? I waited for you, you know.'' Yuuki looked down in shame as she seemed to be on verge of crying, making Tsuna hysterical.

Eventually, Dino told everything he saw happen to Yuuki, since she would never say what happened to her to her brother. Tsuna looked concerned, but in the end, decided to drop the theme off, and stated that he himself had a lot of homework, so he needed to get to work.

''Me too...'' Yuuki said, as she went upstairs to her own room to get started on her homework. But when she got in her room, she didn't start doing homework. She had finished them at school while the teacher was busy talking. Yuuki layed down on the bed, as she looked up at the roof. She then closed her eyes, thinking she could always have a little nap, but every time she closed her eyes, she saw _him. _Always _him_. No one else. _He_ haunted her, everytime she fell asleep, it was _him_ she saw, and it frightened her. She would often wake up at the middle of the night, crying her hearts content out. Yuuki opened her eyes and tried to forget.

She sat up and started crying. It was the only thing she could do, only way she felt relief. The only way she could possibly forget about _him._

*** Cookies to those who can guess what she meant by _that _:D**

**Hope you enjoyed it :)**

**Ideas to what will happen next? Maybe a new OC that you want to be Yuuki's best friend? Suggestions is happily welcome!**


End file.
